The Sapphire Teardrop
by Nuit Chouette
Summary: A young girl is transported to Middle-Earth, follows Frodo & co. on their quest of the Ring, and ends up on a quest of her own.
1. Intro

The Sapphire Teardrop

By: Nuit Chouette

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings and therefore don't own many of the characters and settings in here. However, I do own some creatures and characters here, such as Lhigs, Tigires, Melody, etc. so if you really wanna use these characters, which, I'm not expecting you to, but _if_ you do, check with me first, or at least give me credit.

Once upon a time, or maybe twice, there was a beautiful young lady. Actually, she wasn't that beautiful, not like a supermodel or anything. In fact, she was pretty plain as far as looks go. Her name was Melody Burrows, an average school girl from southern Alabama. In truth, the girl is me; that is, I'm Melody, and, as you've probably guessed, this story is about me, as well as others, and what we went through. So I now give you my story, my adventure.


	2. Transporting and Meeting

It was a beautiful summer day: birds were singing, the sun was shining, but something else, some atmospheric change hung about. There was a party at my house. It was my birthday, and I had some friends over. I suppose I'd best tell you a little about myself. First off, (in case you didn't read the short introduction) my name is Melody Burrows; it has been changed since then, but you'll find out about that later. I have fairly short, curly, dark brown hair; I am around 2'6" (again you'll find out later), and I am sixty-six years old. Of course, back then I was quite different. I had long, straight brown hair, and I was about 5'5". I was also 100% obsessed with The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings, and still am. It was my sixteenth birthday and I was throwing a small party, the theme being Lord of the Rings.

Some friends and I were hanging around inside: Tina, a tall girl with short, blonde hair, was playing pool with Ginger, a young lady who had long, brown hair that went down to her mid-back; Erin, a short little girl about two or three years younger than me, and Katie, a girl with short, dark brown hair and was a little short herself, were playing a game of cards on the table (the never-ending game of War), and Angel, not quite what her name implies, but a nice girl nevertheless, and I were on a website called We were finding our names in rather fake-sounding "Japanese". At the party, we each had to dress up as our favorite character form Lord of the Rings. Tina was Saruman; Erin was Gandalf; Ginger was Legolas; Katie, Arwen; Angel, Frodo, and I was Pippin. Eventually, day became night, and we started our play with my dad recording.

"'If you don't let me in, Frodo, I shall blow your door right down your hole and out through the hill!'"Erin roared as she imitated Gandalf, which didn't suit her appearance at all. She was a small, sweet little girl, had dirty-blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, and a sweet little voice to go with it when not imitating Gandalf.

"'My dear Gandalf! Half a minute!'" Angel cried, playing the part of Frodo. The blondie had burst out laughing in the middle of saying "Half a minute". She had an interesting laugh: she would give a wail of sorts and then go into a fit of silent laughter with which she shook violently. We all began to laugh with her. We got to about the middle of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ (with many outbursts of laughter) and had to stop there, for eleven PM had come sooner than we had anticipated, and no one was planning on spending the night. So everyone went home, and Mom and I went to bed.

Many things I see: a meadow, a forest, a swamp. I'm with a group of Hobbits, Dwarves, Elves, and other things I've never heard of before. We're all running. Whether to or from something I don't know. Nor do I know what it is we're running to or from. Something, an Orc maybe, grabs me from behind.

"Ahh!" I screamed myself awake and sit up in my bed. I looked over at my clock, 12:00. I looked around my room and spotted the silhouette of an elderly man, who was standing beside my bed. He had a tall, pointed hat, and a very long and bushy beard, and he seemed very familiar. With a wave of the staff he was holding, I was back asleep in an instant.

The next morning, I awoke but didn't open my eyes, for I felt I was no longer in my room. I lay there and listened to what was going on around me. Wind in the trees, birds chirping, and voices; lots of murmuring voices saying things like, "She appeared out of nowhere.", "Who is she?", and "Well, she's obviously not one of us." Every so often I would feel one of them stroking my hair or touching my face or holding up my hand or foot. They seemed especially interested in my ears and feet. The mattress and pillow I was laying on were soft and the covers were warm and comforting. I felt like I belonged here. Eventually, the voices died down and, I assumed, they had all left. I opened my eyes and was welcomed by a small bedroom with a window above the bed streaming sunlight into the room. The room, which seemed to be set in the side of a hill, was fairly small and cozy. There was a small, oval rug by the right side of the bed, and a book and candle on a bedside table by the head of the bed. Over in a corner there was a bookcase with many books of all shapes, sizes, and colour, and next to the bookcase was a small chair with and elderly man sleeping in it. But there was something different about this man: he was very short, and each of the many wrinkles in his face was kind. The curly, light-grey mop of hair on his head half-covered two fairly large, and pointed, ears. I looked down at his feet and noticed that they were not only unusually large, but that they were covered in hair, also. In the same instant that I laid eyes on him, a word flashed in my head: Hobbit. He was a hobbit and no one could tell me otherwise. He slowly opened his eyes and, seeing me looking at him, started.

"Good morning." He said in a kindly tone and a chuckled when he settled half an instant later, "My name is Everard Boffin, and you are?" I was rather astonished that this favorite fictional creature of mine was actually talking to me, let alone introducing himself.

"Oh! Melody, Melody Burrows." I answered, not sure whether to believe my eyes and ears, "Where . . . exactly . . . am I?"

"In Hobbiton, in the Shire, Middle-Earth." That was it, I was going crazy, but I decided to play along. Besides, it could just be a dream.

"Why am I here? How'd I get here?"

"I'm not sure; no one's sure, really." He answered with a slight chuckle, "We can't understand it: sometime during the night you just . . . appeared right outside the Green Dragon in Bywater, asleep on the ground. The Gaffer and me found you and brought you here."

"And where is here?" I inquired.

"In the Gamgee's home." I was truly astonished. My lifelong dream, to live with Hobbits, had come true, but I couldn't believe it.

We sat there in silence for a while, he looking at me, and I at him. Upon further inspection, I noticed things about him I hadn't before. I saw that his tangled, grey hair still had a few hints of light brown, and that his eyes were deep pools of green, netted with a web of blue. This seated silence, though, was not a regular silence. It might've been for Mr. Boffin, I'm not sure, but for me, it was an awkward silence. It felt like, even though he was a dear old man, his blue-netted eyes were boring hole into my head, and I started to get a little nervous (as always happened when I met someone), and just when I didn't think I could stand it much longer. . .

"Mr. Everard," said a sandy-haired hobbit who had just come through the door, with a friend of his following close behind. "I heard that you and Dad found a human girl who appeared out of nowhere and were letting her rest her; is this true?"

"Yes, young Gamgee," chuckled the elder, "Indeed, it is quite true." He indicated with his hand over to me, and the 'young Gamgee' (whom I suspected to be Sam from _LotR_) and his friend looked over, and the friend seemed to recognize me.

"Melilot! My dear friend!"


	3. Who am I?

Sam's friend was very excited to see me, who I supposed to look like a good friend of his, and hugged me as a wife would hug her husband after coming back from a war.

"Robin, are you sure that's her?" inquired the supposed Sam, "After all, she's human. Mel was a Hobbit, like us."

"Sam, I don't know how, but this _is_ her. She just . . . I don't know, has a . . . a spell on her or something to make her human, but she has to be Mel." The friend responded.

Robin had been hugging me throughout this whole bit, except when he said about a spell, when he concentrated hard on my face.

"Mel, it_is _you right?" Robin asked me with a sincere tone in his voice, but a smile on his lips. "You know who I am, right?"

"I'm . . . sorry. I don't," I replied apologetically, "but . . . I must admit, you _do_ look a little familiar." Robin looked as if he wasn't sure what to make of this. It seemed he was having second thoughts about me being Melilot. I vouched for finding out what's been going on, and what year it was, etc., but before I had time to speak, someone else came in the room, but he wasn't a Hobbit. It was an elderly man with a long, grey beard, bushy eyebrows, and he carried a staff. Instantly, I noticed it was he who was standing beside my bed last night.

"Ah! There you are." said the elder, who now stood by the bed, squatting down so his head wouldn't hit the Hobbit-sized ceiling. "I've been looking for you." I couldn't help it, I had to ask.

"Are you . . . Gandalf?"

"Why, yes. I am." came the cheerful reply.

"And you're Sam, right? Samwise Gamgee? I inquired of the sandy-haired Hobbit.

"Yes." He replied. "Maybe you were right, Robin." He added. "Maybe this is Mel."

"That's not fair." Robin protested, "Why does she remember you two, but not me?"

"That doesn't matter now," Gandalf strictly replied, "I need to speak with her alone for a bit. Mr. Everard, I need you to fetch Merry and Pippin for me. Sam and Robin, would fix breakfast for Ms. Smallburrow, here?"

"Yes, Gandalf." replied the eager-to-please Sam who darted off to the kitchen. Robin nodded and followed closely after Sam, as did Mr. Bolger.

"What do you mean by calling me Smallburrow? My name is Melody Burrows. And why were you in my room last night? And how did I end up here? And-" I was a little caught up in my excitement, when Gandalf cut me off.

"All of your questions and more shall be answered in time, _if_ you will allow me to speak."

"Right, sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but you _are_ a Hobbit." Yup, it came as a shock, all right. "The reason you look human is because of a spell that had to use on you. I had to erase you memories and give you new ones, too so that in Alabama, you wouldn't talk of us here and be put in a mental home, but the memory cannot be completely erased, which is why Robin looks familiar to you, though you do not remember him completely." He started talking in a very solemn tone. "You see, something happened a long time ago. Your parents-well, we'll get to that after breakfast." His voice had suddenly gained a cheery tone. I started to ask what about my parents, but he hadn't finished talking yet, so he decided to finish. "You must be pretty hungry, eh?" and he was out the door.

He walked back in. "By the way, I assume you don't wish to appear in your pyjamas; there are some clothes to the left you. Oh, and before I forget. . ." He passed his cane in front of me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"See for yourself." He held up a mirror for me. "And it might take a while for your memory to come back completely, but don't worry; it will." I took the mirror and looked. I was stunned: my straight, brown hair had curled; my ears had become larger and pointed. I felt around them, tugged them to make sure they were real, and they were. He could obviously sense my uncertainty. "Wait 'til you see your feet." And he was out the door for the second time.

I ripped off the covers, and, to my amazement, my feet were bigger and, strangest of all, covered in hair. My jaw dropped.

"I really am a Hobbit!" I thought aloud to myself.


End file.
